WOW, The Untold Stories Part 1
by revemp101
Summary: This is the individule stories of character who would probably get overlooked in the acctual Warcraft world.


Note: This takes place sometime during the World of Warcraft time period

Teldrassil-

It was a dusky night outside Darnassus, Daasel stood at the bottom of the great city, his bow clenched in his hand. He was a hunter, and pruod of what he did. He stood feeling the blowing wind, there were beasts out tonight, his first night hunting would be the best, the single best in his peoples' long history. "Ready for tonight Daasel," a familiar voice called out.  
"My whole life," he answered back, "has led up to this very moment.  
The older hunter nooded, he too knew the magic of a first hunt. Together they slipped into the darkness to find there prey…

Deathknell-

Cold… only the cold was able to penetrate the wall of death. Alistor, that was his name, but… when? "NO…….." Shouted the fallen human, before he woke from his unearthly prison. He stood, not being able to stay strait. He slowly walked, gaining some momentum as he headed up the stairs of the burial area. As he approached the top, a cold voice shouted up "So, you made it, good"  
"Where am I?" Alistor asked, before shuddering at the sight of the other man.  
"You are in Deathknell, waking place for the Forsaken." He replied, "You'll have to fight. You look strong, you'll be a warrior" He handed Alistor a sword and shield, "Use these to serve the Dark Lady"  
Alistor stood in shock, what had he become?

Gnomeregan-

Drakid had come from a long line of Warlocks, his whole family had been them, in service of the Alliance. He had only one lesson in the art, he took to it well, learning respect for his powers. Now though, he was running… He had to make it out of the Gnome capitol as soon as he could. His family had been living there, when a band of Troggs entered. His parents were able to hold them off, just so he could get away.  
"Run!" his father had shouted, "Make it to Ironforge, seek help"  
He ran, and didn't look back. Through the snow he made it to the gates of Ironforge, His new life would begin here… but he promised himself and his family, he would be back, he would take back Gnomeregan.

Durotar-

Gaheresh, like many young orcs, was lured into the dark arts. He had no taste for them however, and decided he could best help the warchief by becoming a Shaman, a leader among his people. This was no easy road to take, as the elements could be brutal, but he was determined. His trainer had always told him he had potential, he would one day be a leader… maybe a war chief .  
His final test before becoming a full shamman was a difficult one, he was to wander the wasteland of Durotar, until a vision came to him, a vision of his future.  
His first steps out on his own, this would all one day be his…

Stormwind-

Alleyra never had anything in her young life, nothing was ever given to her. Everything in her life had to have been earned… or at least taken. Growing up poor in the back alleys of Stormwind had taught her a few things, notably her rogue skills.  
Pick-pocketing people on the streets of the city was good money, but it was also risky, mess with the wrong people and you were likely to get put up for a long time, or a best forced into the army. Today she made a poor decision, she tried to rob a general of the human forces. Instead of going to jail for the rest of her life, she got the less harsh punishment… enlistment

Mulgore-

The wide and sweeping plains of Mulgore could be a beautifull sight. One living in an enviornment like this would surely have a respect and admiration of the natural world. Alanu was no exeption, he spent most of his early life hunting with his tauren bretherin, but when he came of age he knew what his mission in life to be. He was going to spread the word of the Earth Mother and become a Druid, forever giving his life to nature.  
He had never been outside of the small camp of his family, so when he felt the urge to become a druid, and go to the great city of Thunder Bluff he was very nervous. The concept of a citry was foreign to him, but he knew in order to serve the earth he had to go. Onward, to Thunder Bluff… 


End file.
